Meu Eterno Amor
by CiNzAs
Summary: Serena esta sozinha. um tanto vulneravel. quem sera que vai preencher este vazio?
1. Default Chapter

MEU ETERNO AMOR  
  
Notas: essa é a minha 1ª fic, por isso não esperem grande coisa. É uma fic de Sailor Moon Stars que se passa depois que os three lights já sabiam a identidade das sailors, acabado de encontrar a princesa, e eu criei um baile na escola de serena nesse dia, mas Darien não voltara e galáxia ainda não havia sido derrotada até então. Isso vai acontecer durante a fic. Se precisar falar alguma coisa mais, eu falo nos próximos capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem. Gostaria de receber e-mails, please. Meu e-mail é: fernandangelino@hotmail.com. Agora, a fic.  
  
Meu eterno amor  
  
Cap. 1: o convite Era uma manhã como qualquer outra, exeto pelo fato de a escola estar um pouco mais agitada, mas ela sabia o motivo. Na noite seguinte aconteceria um grande baile e toda a escola estava convidada e com pares, prontos para ir. Menos Serena. Não sabia com quem ir. Só pensava em uma pessoa: Darien! Como queria estar com ele agora! Como queria ir no baile com ele! Estava tão dispersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação de Seyia. Oi, bombom! Seyia? Oi... O que foi? Tava distraída, é? É tava um pouquinho, sim... O semblante de Seyia passou, de alegre, para preocupado Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não, não é nada Bom - Disse Seyia recuperando o bom-humor- Você ta sabendo do baile de amanhã? Claro, acho que a escola inteira está sabendo- Serena ficou triste de novo.  
  
Você queria ir com o seu namorado, mas ele ta viajando, não é isso? É, mas eu já estou melhor não se preocupe! Serena sorriu "Que gracinha! Ela faz isso só para eu não perceber a sua tristeza" Seyia olhou Serena com ternura "Se esse cara fizer ela sofrer mais, ele vai se ver comigo..." a expressão do rapaz se tornou brava. Seyia, o que houve? Na-nada...hã... O jovem ficou sem-graça Bom, vamos dar uma volta? Serena sorriu. Vamos! Respondeu Seyia que parecia não ter vergonha de nada Conversaram até escurecer sentados num banco perto do campo de baseball, quando Seyia finalmente teve coragem de perguntar Serena, acho que eu preciso te falar uma coisa... O que? Bom, você sabe tanto quanto eu que nossos amigos se odeiam e não nos querem juntos, apesar da princesa ter aparecido hoje, eles não mudaram, mas eu sempre te... sempre gostei muito de você e queria saber se você gostaria de... de... -Seyia suspirou- Serena, você quer ir no baile comigo? Serena se assustou. Sabia o que ele sentia por ela, mas jamais ele saberia que ela sabia, pois ele se machucaria. E agora? O que ela responderia? Ele podia escolher qualquer garota de toda a escola mas escolhera ela, por isso ela não recusaria. e então? Eu... Você? Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas é sem nenhum compromisso, somos como sempre, apenas amigos. Ela precisava se fazer de desentendida para não machuca-lo. Ta, tudo bem. Seyia mal conseguia conter a sua felicidade. Então, até amanhã! Serena se afastou, sorrindo docemente. Seyia murmurou para si mesmo: até mais, meu amor! _______________________________#_________________________#_______________  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Serena acordou mais pensativa que o de costume " será que isso não é traição? Será que não estou traindo Darien?" Serena, olha a hora! Seus pensamentos foram interronpidos pelo grito da mãe. Ta bom mãe, eu já to indo! Seyia estava, por sua vez, mais distraído do que nunca. Se sentia nas nuvens. Seyia, o que você tem? Cara, você ta muito desastrado hoje! Yaten, como você é agradável. Eu só estou feliz, Taiki, não tenho nada. Ah, e por que? Serena vai no baile comigo! Foi o bastante para os dois fecharem a cara A Sailor moon? Ou, essa menina já tem namorado. Ela vai te fazer sofrer. Ouve o que nós estamos te falando Eu é que a convidei, e se eu sofrer a culpa é minha e não dela. Alem do que, eu fui aceitando a posição se amigo dela! Seyia quase explodiu. Odiava que seus amigos se metessem na sua vida. Ta , faz o que você quiser! Taiki já ficou nervoso Hunf, você se vira! Yaten também E o resto da manhã se seguiu normal. Antes de voltar para sua casa, Seyia foi falar a sós com Serena: não se esquece, hein? Falou ta bom, eu não vou me esquecer. Tchau! Serena o beijou no rosto. Tchau- falou, bobo. E foram ambos para suas casas se arrumarem para o baile  
  
Continua....  
  
Amaram? Odiaram? Me mandem e-mails! fernandangelino@hotmail.com 


	2. A noite do Baile

Meu eterno amor -cap 2  
  
A noite do baile  
  
Ambos já estavam em suas casas. Seya nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda sua vida. "Não acredito que vou ter a chance de tocar aquele anjo. Ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo!" Ele resolveu parar de pensar nisso e ir tomar um banho, pois ele não ousaria se atrasar um segundo sequer. Serena, em sua casa, já havia tomado banho e estava arrumando o seu cabelo (isso vai demorar!). Sem perceber, se perdeu em devaneios. "Será que Darien vai voltar pra mim? E quando? Ai, e se ele arranjou outra, o que eu faço? E como será que será o baile hoje? Será que Seya vai chegar na hora e na mesa que nós combinamos? É incrível como, mesmo sabendo de meu namorado, ele não desiste de mim. E ele não consegue esconder essa paixão. Não de mim. Afinal, se não fosse algo muito forte, ele não ficaria tanto tempo atrás de algo que sabe que não pode ter e escolheria entre suas muitas fãs, algumas mais bonitas do que eu, e desencanaria de mim. Mas, se ele souber que eu sei dos sentimentos dele, ele vai sofrer mais por minha causa. E isso eu não quero que aconteça. Não com ele. É melhor ele continuar pensando que eu não entendo os seus sentimentos. Não só por ele, mas por mim também. Aqueles olhos.... Nunca vi aqueles olhos apaixonados em Darien. Acho que eu posso me apaixonar por ele muito facilmente. Será que o que as minhas amigas falam é verdade? Ele me faria sofrer, como faz com as fãs? Acho... Não, eu tenho certeza de que ele não faria isso comigo. O modo como me trata, me olha... Não sou só mais um desafio que ele quer vencer. Acho que podia até ser assim no começo, mas agora sinto que é diferente. E se ele for meu grande amor? E seu estiver com a pessoa errada? Poderia Seya ser a minha outra metade?" -Serena, você é uma tonta!- Ela disse para si mesma. Quando acabou de se arrumar, foi para o baile. O salão estava completamente decorado com rosa claro, branco e luzes normais, mas baixas, quase apagadas. As mesas eram numeradas e com a toalha combinando com a decoração. O salão era dividido em pista de dança e em volta deste as mesas. Ao chegar, Serena percebeu alguns alunos e outros desconhecidos olhando para ela. Também, ela estava deslumbrante, com um vestido rosa tomara-que- caia e um coque no cabelo, com a frente solta, caindo no seu colo. Se dirigiu a mesa 215, onde combinara com Seya e lá o encontrou. Algo nele estava diferente. Estava com o seu terno vermelho, mas parecia mais bem arrumado e mais bonito do que nos shows. Parecia até mais...Feliz! Ao vê-la, Seya começou a encara-la como nunca fizera antes. Ela estranhou, mas logo entendeu: -Serena, você...Você está linda, como eu nunca eu te vi antes. -Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito. Ambos ficaram meio embaraçados, sem saber direito o que fazer ou dizer, quando uma bela musica começou a tocar, um convite para a dança entre os apaixonados. -Vamos dançar? -Claro! Embora envergonhada, Serena foi e disfarçou a vergonha. Foram para a pista. Seya pegou a mão de Serena e colocou a outra em sua cintura,juntando o seu corpo ao dela. No começo, ela ficou tensa, mas logo relaxou recostando sua cabeça no peito dele "Quanto tempo vou resistir? Não posso me entregar. Não agora, sem saber se o que eu sinto é saudades de Darien ou estou mesmo apaixonada. Ou se são as duas coisas. Mas não sei se vou resistir. Ai, meu Deus, e agora?" Como que em um impulso, ela olhou para o rosto de Seya, que a olhou também. Nenhum dos dois pensou muito. Seus rostos simplesmente se aproximaram e seus lábios se encontraram. Foi de onde surgiu o beijo tão esperado, por ambos talvez.. Após se soltar de Seya, Serena o olhou fixamente, como se somente agora tomara consciência do que acabara de fazer. Ficou o encarando um tempo, um pouco assustada. Novamente sem pensar, saiu correndo para fora do salão. Seya saiu correndo atrás dela. "Onde ela foi? Ai, o que foi que eu fiz? Como que eu a afastei de mim desse jeito? Mas ela queria também! Porque saiu assim, sem mais nem menos?" Ele estava completamente confuso. Logo a encontrou, sentada em um banco numa praça próxima. Ela estava calma, olhando para o céu. Mas parecia triste, pensando em algo. "Será que eu devo ir até lá? Eu preciso saber o que ela sente!" Sem pensar mais, Seya se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela. - Serena, o que houve? Seya, quero te pedir um favor.- Ela disse, sem se alterar. Peça o que quiser! Por favor, finja que isso nunca aconteceu. Nós fomos ao baile, dançamos, mas nossos lábios nunca sonharam em se encontrar. Mas, Serena... Seya, eu não queria que fosse assim, mas eu não sei direito o que eu sinto. Por favor, me deixe pensar em quem eu realmente amo. Se você prefere assim...- Seya estava muito triste. Serena notou, mas o que faria? "Me desculpe, Seya, mas isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer por enquanto. Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas...". E tudo se seguiu normal, até a véspera da batalha final. No dia da grande batalha contra Galáxia, tudo estava ocorrendo normalmente. Serena se encontrava com suas amigas, conversando normalmente, quando Seya se aproxima. Serena, posso falar com você rapidinho? Ta bem. Garotas, já volto Não se preocupe, não queremos atrapalhar nada.-disse Mina, piscando um olho.  
  
Serena com uma *gotinha* na cabeça  
  
Não é bem isso, Mina... disse Serena, antes de sumir de vista com Seya. Puxa, como a Serena tem sorte... É, podia ser uma de nós no lugar dela, nós aproveitaríamos muito mais! Ai Ray, você é triste! Todas riram. Enquanto isso, Seya conversava com Serena perto de uma árvore. Você sabe que tanto eu quanto você podemos morrer amanhã, não sabe, Bombom? Sim, eu sei. Mas aonde você quer chegar, hein? E você também sabe que se sobrevivermos, eu voltarei para o meu planeta, não sabe? Claro que eu sei, mas aonde você quer chegar? Então, me fale uma coisa. O que? Você... sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Eu... "Ah, ótimo! E agora? Era isso que eu evitava todo esse tempo! O que eu falo? A verdade e o faço sofrer, ou minto e passo a viver morrendo de remorso por não ter dito a verdade a ele?Agora eu estou sem saída!" Você parece confusa. Me fale a verdade, pois a hora é agora. Essa resposta não vai melhorar ou piorar o meu sofrimento. Não á esta altura do campeonato. Seya ouça com atenção, porque eu nunca vou repetir isso. Eu sempre soube que você me amava, mas nunca mostrei, porque isso aumentaria as suas esperanças de eu te corresponder, e eu estava determinada a te mostrar que isso era impossível, mas não consegui. Então, te pedi para esquecer aquela noite, pois te faria sofrer, e eu não suportaria saber que você sofre por mim, porque foi você que me reergueu quando Darien foi embora, por isso não pense que eu te odeio por causa daquela noite. Pelo contrário, aquilo me fez perceber que pode ser você o dono do meu coração. Serena começou a chorar. Por que tinha de ser assim? Serena, não pretendia te fazer chorar, me desculpe, por favor, mas eu precisava te entender. Não quero me arriscar a te perder, ou a deixar de te ter. e agora que eu sei que tenho uma chance, fico mais tranqüilo. Não quero, de maneira alguma, morrer nesta batalha, pois te deixaria só. Nem eu quero que você morra, pois eu preciso de você, Seya. Sei que o que eu estou fazendo não é certo, mas preciso que me prometa... Serena não conseguiu terminar, pois começou a chorar. O que? Me diga, eu prometo! Se meu coração me apontar Darien como meu amor, você vai me esquecer e continuar a viver a sua vida. Tudo bem, eu prometo. Obrigada- Serena chorava de novo. Hey, Serena, Seya! Vamos. A batalha vai começar. Temos que ir para o prédio de Galáxia. Sim, Ray. Já vamos! Havia muito em jogo nesta batalha.Não só o universo,mas tambem a vida de duas pessoas.  
  
Continua...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Como essa batalha acabará? Algumas surpresinhas e uma pessoa de volta no próximo capitulo. Não percam! Ah e não se esqueçam dos e-mails! fernandangelino@hotmail.com 


End file.
